


Lost & Found

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [41]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Come back to me. A drabble-like poem. Enjoy!





	

**Lost & Found **

* * *

 

Sweet nectar,

a bliss,

how I found thee,

return

now forever more.


End file.
